1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a handset consisting of one lower and one upper housing shell for accommodating the hearing and speaking capsules and their respective electrical connections, each of which is connected by means of a pair of leads to the handset cord, which is introduced without tension into the handset at the speaker capsule end.
2. Prior Art
Such a handset is already known. Thus, the German patent specification DE-AS 24 33 824 describes a handset for telephone installations, consisting of two housing halves, whereby the acoustic converter is attached to the contact cord by means of spring actuated clamps. As a rule, an electro-acoustic converter has two connections designed for connecting clamps. Accordingly, 4 electrical connections are to be established by means of clamps during the assembly of such a handset in order to electrically connect the electro-acoustic converter to the handset cord. After insertion of the electro-acoustic converter into the lower housing shell and after connecting it electrically, the upper housing shell is placed onto the lower housing shell, and the two shells are attached to one another by appropriate means. The assembly cost for a handset of this nature is considerable.